1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus, method, and program for information processing and, more particularly, to apparatus, method, and program permitting a content associated with items in which a user is more interested to be recommended to the user.
2. Description of the Related Art
One already developed method of determining a content recommended to a user from an exorbitant number of contents includes extracting keywords in which the user is strongly interested and making the recommendation based on the keywords.
For example, there is a method of determining a content recommended to a user by extracting interest keywords in which the user is interested based on history information about selection of contents by the user and determining the recommended content based on the interest keywords (see, for example, JP-A-2000-29892).
However, in this related-art method, keywords used for determination of contents are selected based on user's instructions from a list presented by an apparatus or extracted from a text including SI (service information) or G-Guide™ information attached to contents which are viewed and listened to or for which videotape reservations are made.
That is, in the related-art method, keywords used for determination of contents are extracted from the text presented by the content providers. Therefore, there is the possibility that the range of contents recommended to users is eventually determined by the intents of the content providers. That is, the range is restricted.